dnangelfandomcom-20200213-history
The Eternal Mark
|number=13 |image=The eternal mark cover.jpg |Airdate=June 26, 2003 |romanji=Towa no Shirube |kanji=永遠の標 |opening=Byakuya ~True Light~ |ending=Hajimari no Hi |previous=Together With Rutile... |next=A New Rival }} The Eternal Mark is the 13th episode of the D.N.Angel anime. In this episode, when Dark goes to steal the Eternal Guide statue, a sealer placed by Satoshi causes Dark, Risa and Takeshi's souls to be trapped inside a stone. To rescue them, Daisuke has to travel into what appears to be the future with Towa, the incarnation of the Eternal Mark. While there, he stumbles upon someone special... Summary One night, Daisuke Niwa climbs a cliff to a mansion that has been abandoned since a landslide occurred four or five years ago. He enters through an upper floor, commenting to Dark about the odd atmosphere in the building. After digging in the rubble, Daisuke finds the Eternal Guide, an old bird sculpture. He tells Dark that he won’t steal it now because the artwork has an owner, so they decide to send the warning letter once they go home. The next morning, Daisuke rushes out the door to school, greeting shopkeepers along the way. In their classroom, Risa, Riku, and their friends discuss marriage and their futures. Risa and the girls say they would be happy just marrying Dark, then they ask Riku what she’d like. Takeshi Saehara runs in before Riku can share her plans, and he says he has big news about Dark’s upcoming heist. The police have apparently decided not to post guards and the owner agreed to let Dark steal the artwork. Right as the bell rings, Daisuke arrives. Risa and Takeshi meet secretly in the school’s clock tower where she asks him about the warning letter. She successfully convinces him to let her come along as he takes pictures and interviews Dark; this way, she has time to speak with her lover. Daisuke sits on a bench under trees in the school yard, contemplating his life as a phantom thief. Sunlight streams through the leaves overhead, creating beautiful patterns on his hands. Riku walks up to the bench, smiling when he asks if she knows of this pretty spot. They stay together in silence, admiring the beauty. As dusk approaches, Takeshi and Risa climb the ruined land to the abandoned mansion and find the Eternal Guide, resting on a pedestal. They discuss the odd cleanliness of the artwork and the spooky black stone on its chest before hearing Satoshi Hiwatari’s voice nearby. He admits that he placed the stone there and, with more of a struggle, tells them to leave immediately. Before he can say more, pain overcomes him and he falls to the floor in agony. He gives an order not to hurt “those two” and then glowing white wings erupt from his back. Takeshi and Risa stare in awe as a “white Dark” before them, who introduces himself as Krad and then knocks them unconscious with a magic feather. Krad tells Dark, who was hiding in the shadows, that he is too late and then launches a white feather into the black stone on the Eternal Guide. A laser blasts the area where Dark had been just a moment ago, and the Rutile around the thief’s neck glows when he throws his own black feather at Krad. To his dismay, Krad dodges and the feather is absorbed into the Eternal Guide’s stone as well. Both angels are engulfed in a blind white light. When Daisuke regains consciousness, Satoshi is apologizing to him for getting his friends involved in this battle. He had used sealer’s ore, the black stone, to seal Dark’s magic since it was compatible with the Eternal Guide. The boy clutches his damaged shoulder as he continues to explain that Krad’s additional power sealed Risa and Takeshi’s consciousnesses alongside Dark’s. He says that Daisuke must bring them out alone and limps away. Daisuke crouches in front of the Eternal Guide, entreating it to help him rescue Daisuke and the others. The sculpture glows and a young woman wearing purple garbs appears before him. As the boy stares in awe at the majestic figure before him, she smiles cheerfully and says she could only transform at certain times. She introduces herself as Towa-chan, stating coyly that she’s not yet a hundred years old. Soon they start planning how to retrieve the sealer’s ore and save Daisuke’s friends. Towa gives him two conditions required for her help: that he steals her and that he must return on his own. With these decided, Towa begins to glow, bringing them into the world where Dark and the others are trapped. When they arrive, Daisuke appears to be alone, though he hears Towa’s voice. He nearly steps on her before seeing that she is on the ground, in the form of a small, pink bird. She explains that her power is limited and Daisuke only has an hour to complete his task. Daisuke begins running towards where Towa says she can feel the stone but is soon stopped by a strange and sudden heaviness on his body. Panting heavily, Daisuke arrives at the fountain park where the stone lies in the water. A small red-headed boy reaches in and retrieves the stone first. When Daisuke asks him for it, the boy refuses and flees. The boy rides his skateboard down a hill as Towa flies after him. Daisuke struggles to keep up, pleading with Dark, if he is there, to give him the strength to keep running. Daisuke’s chase ends at the Niwa home, where the small boy, “Dai-chan,” is greeted inside by his grandmother, Emiko Niwa. The woman steps outside and falls silent when she sees Daisuke standing nearby. They say nothing but stare knowingly. When the small boy walks outside, Emiko asks him to reveal what he is hiding and advises him to return the stone. As the boy places the stone in Daisuke’s hand, the latter kneels down and thanks him. Daisuke says one last goodbye to this Emiko. As he walks away, he hears a familiar voice calling for the boy whose name is Daichi. Towa explains that they are in the future, probably twenty years from now. She tells Daisuke that her role has ended and he must smash the stone immediately. He obeys, but it’s already too late for Towa as she has used up all her energy. Calling tearfully for Dark, the thief emerges and kisses Towa, reassuring the nervous boy that it’s for lifesaving. She awakens and swoons in the arms of the famous thief; the excitement causes her to revert to her bird form. Placing her on his head, Dark flies upwards and leaves the magical world. Outside the mansion, Risa complains to Takeshi that there was no Eternal Guide artwork inside. Watching nearby through Dark’s eyes, Daisuke concludes that they have forgotten all about meeting Satoshi and Krad earlier. The thief admits he erased their memories and may have also tampered with Daisuke’s memories. Satoshi watches from the fountain park as Dark flies away with Towa. Another day, sitting in the grass under trees, Daisuke stares at the flecks of light on his hand and ponders the strange feeling. A small boy appears in his mind for a moment before disappearing. Trivia * As Satoshi Hiwatari departs from the heist’s location, his shirt is not torn despite being ripped by Krad’s wings during his transformation. * Streets and shops Daisuke Niwa sees in the future world appeared earlier in the episode, where they looked different. Quotes * “It’s mysterious , isn’t it? Once people stop living in them, buildings go to ruin like they’ve lost their soul.” - Daisuke Niwa * “Any life is fine as long as I get married to Dark-san.” - Risa Harada * “I send in the warning letter as usual, and I go and steal as usual. I guess I’m getting really used to my life as a Phantom Thief.” - Daisuke Niwa * “That’s Towa-chan! Please don’t use san. I don’t want you to use san like I’m some old lady, because… I’m an innocent young girl who isn’t even a hundred years old yet!” - Towa * “Since this boy exists here, you’ll definitely be able to go back.” - Emiko Niwa to Daisuke Niwa, about Daichi Category:Episodes